


I need you

by Amandajuly81



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, smut in part 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandajuly81/pseuds/Amandajuly81
Summary: Originally written during Season 2





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written during Season 2

Oswald loved you desperately. This he knew deep in his soul, but had no idea how to tell you. He only did whatever he had to in order to keep you as close to him as possible. You had worked under Don Falcone and now for Oswald. He gave you more and more assignments and duties; you were quickly becoming his most trusted employee. You sat at his right hand for all meetings, proved you had quite a head for this business. But it had taken a toll on you. He kept you so busy you barely had time for sleep, let alone anything else. You had no family, no friends outside of the organization. You couldn’t even remember the last time you felt a lover’s touch. In fact, the only person touching you was yourself. And even that wasn’t enough anymore. You were losing weight and had dark circles under your eyes. Everyone could see it but him.

After tonight’s meeting, Gabe pulled you aside. He was concerned about you. “Is everything okay with you? You seem a little out of it.” Lightly, you touched his arm and sighed deeply. “I’m so tired” you confessed. “Oswald trusts me with so much, but I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Your eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of leaving all of this behind, at leaving Oswald behind. Despite your best efforts you had developed feelings for him. The big man pulled you in for a fatherly hug. “Let me talk to him. Make him see reason.” “That’s kind of you, but I really don’t think it will help. But I do appreciate the offer.” You left, off for another night of doing Oswald’s bidding. Heedless of your dismissal, Gabe went back to the meeting room to find Oswald in front of the fire, contemplating the glass of wine in his hand.

“Boss? Got a minute?” “What do you want?” Oswald replied vaguely. “It’s about _____, Boss.” He straightened in his seat at your name. “What about her? Is she okay?” he demanded, a fire in his eyes. “Well, you see… I think she need a break. You’ve been working her pretty hard and well…” “Well what?” he spat angrily. “Why should she need a break? I’ve given her everything she could ever want. Everything she needs.” “Not everything” Gabe muttered. “See, women like her have NEEDS.” Oswald blinked uncomprehendingly at him until the emphasis of that last word began to sink in. Needs - needs like love, sex, the joy that came from being with a partner. All things he had deprived you of in his desire to keep you close to him.

Ashamed, he looked down at his feet. “I know how you feel about her” Gabe said. “Tell her. It will make everyone’s lives easier.” Oswald shot him an acidic look. “How dare you presume to know what I feel. You know nothing about it!” “Okay Boss. Whatever you say.” Gabe backed out of the room with his hands up in surrender. Oswald stared at the fire. Was Gabe right? Should he tell you? No. It was wrong. He couldn’t. Surely you would laugh at any confession of love, if he truly did love you. But he did, he could no longer deny it. Seated on his throne, he rested his chin in his hand and thought of you. Your kind smile, your warm laugh, your sparkling eyes. Then darker images pushed in. You in another man’s arms. Kissing him. Holding him. Laying naked beneath him. He slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. NO. NEVER. Never would he allow any of that to happen. You belonged with him. Telling you was a risk he had to take. But how? Never before had he told anyone he loved them. Never before had he felt a lover’s kiss. Felt the carnal bliss of making love. He had never even touched himself, thinking pleasuring oneself low. Would you reject him for his inexperience alone? What would he do if he lost you forever? He called Gabe back to him and instructed his man to find you and bring you back immediately. 

He paced in front of the fire as he awaited your arrival. Shaking from nervousness, he began to second guess his decision. You entered quietly and softly called his name. He spun around to face you and realized he must tell you everything. “Please have a seat _____.” You approached slowly but remained on your feet, stopping directly in front of him. You were going to tell him you were done. That it was just too much anymore. It was better if you had a quick escape if need be. “What was so urgent?” you asked cautiously. Oswald found himself suddenly unable to speak. He stuttered and floundered for the right words. “You see… um… I… well… I… I…” You gently placed your hand on his cheek to calm him. “What do you need?” you whispered. “You” he blurted shakily. “I need you.” The events of the last few months played over in your head. How he had kept you so close, never letting you alone. It all made so much sense now. How could you have been so blind? A single tear fell from his sharp blue eyes as the silence grew. You closed the gap between you and kissed him softly. “All of this? The long hours, the endless meetings? All of this was to keep me close to you?” He nodded his head once. You kissed him again, harder this time. He moved his hands to your sides and you could feel them tremble. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I’ve never… never even kissed…” Your heart ached at the innocence of his words. You kissed him fiercely, slipping your tongue just inside his lips as he gasped. He followed your lead and embraced you tightly. You broke the kiss suddenly and took his hand in yours. “I need you too” you said darkly. Oswald gazed at you with timid eyes as you led him up the stairs and into his bedroom.


	2. Part 2

You led Oswald into the master bedroom and stopped at the foot of the king sized four poster bed. You kissed him passionately, leaving him breathless as you slid his suit jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. “Tell me to stop and I will, okay?” you told him. He nodded shortly as you removed his waistcoat, tie, and pulled the tails of his white shirt from his pants. He kicked off his shoes while you went for his belt. At last he stood before you in just his deep purple silk boxer and unbuttoned shirt. His face began to turn red as you pulled your top over your head. Your eyes never left his as you stripped down to your bra and panties. Placing one of his hands on your breast, you squeezed it gently. A low moan escaped him at the softness of it. You knew you had to go slow with him, be patient, kind. But you also knew he had a sharp mind and would be a fast learner.

You pulled him up on to the bed and lay beneath him. As you stroked his hair, he began touching and exploring your body. “Kiss me” you murmured. “Where?” “Everywhere…” He obeyed by starting at your lips, moving slowly down your neck, across your collarbone, down to the spot between your breasts. You unhooked the front clasp of your bra and removed the garment, exposing your warm flesh to him. His kisses continued all over them, sucking at each nipple until it peaked from his attention. As he worked his way down your torso you could feel his hardening cock against you and you sighed blissfully. He stopped as he reached the waistband of you panties, looking up at you expectantly, unsure of wether or not to proceed. You lifted your hips slightly and he slipped them slowly from you. He was now presented with the sight of your glorious body laid out before him.

You debated inwardly as to how far you should take him as it was his first time. It had been so long since you felt pleasure like this. Do you allow him to taste you or just roll him on to his back and ride him till the sun comes up? The decision was made for you as Oswald tentatively flicked the very tip of his tongue over you clit. “Yes” you breathed. “Just like that baby.” He worked in slow circles over your sensitive bud, stopping every few times to lick up and down your slit. You ground your hips against him as you raked your fingers through his coal black hair. “Ffffffuuuuuucccckk” you moaned as he slipped one then two long digits into you. Fast learner indeed you noted. The growing knot in the pit of your stomach intensified as he found that hidden spot inside and you couldn’t hold back any longer. Throwing your head back, you screamed his name as a powerful orgasm hit you like a freight train. There was a ringing in your ears and your vision blurred as you nearly blacked out.

“My love? Are you alright?” “I… I just… I just need…” You tried desperately to catch you breath. “D-did I hurt you? Please my darling… Answer me.” You looked at him, sitting up on his knees between your legs. The thumb of his right hand brushed delicately along your inner thigh as it rested there. He sucked worriedly on the two sticky fingers of his left as he awaited your reply. The front of his boxers were now flat as he had gone soft at the notion that he had done something wrong, that he had hurt you in some way. It was time to remedy that situation. You grabbed his shirt collar and rolled him over. His hands instinctively gripped your hips as you straddled him. You kissed down his pale chest until you felt him stir beneath you. “What are you… Oh… O-oh my…” You pulled his hardening member from his shorts and licked hungrily at the tip of it. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of his whimpers and ragged breathing. Finally taking it all in you gave him one last long hard suck before tearing off what was left of his clothes.

“Ready?” you whispered in his ear. “Y-yes…” he stammered. “…please.” With a contented sigh you lower yourself on to his hard cock. You stayed still for a moment, giving him time to relish this new sensation before slowly starting to roll your hips. One hand moved to massage you breast while the other held firmly to your hip for dear life. Soon he was thrusting his hips to match your rhythm so you sped up as your second orgasm approached. His grunts became deeper, louder and with one final thrust he climaxed for the first time in his life. You collapsed over to his side as your own wave of pleasure subsided. He turned over so the two of you were face to face, pulling you in close and placing tender kisses on the top of your head. Tears streamed down his cheeks as you caressed his face. “What is it? What’s wrong?” you whispered. “Nothing at all my love. These are tears of joy. For so long I have loved you. And now that you are here with me I am complete.” You pulled the blankets into a cocoon around yourself and Oswald. “Will you stay with me forever?” he breathed against your lips. “Forever” you sighed as you both fell into a deep and satisfying sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written during Season 2


End file.
